A wiper apparatus which wipes off rain or spray from a preceding vehicle or the like which has adhered to the windshield and thereby ensures visibility for the driver is provided in a vehicle. A wiper apparatus has a wiper arm whose oscillation is controlled by a wiper driving apparatus, and a wiper blade which is placed against the windshield and is fitted onto the distal end of the wiper arm. The wiper blade is removably attached to the wiper arm so that it can be replaced when the rubber becomes worn.
Here, in some wiper apparatuses, the wiper blades are able to be housed inside the bonnet hood when they are not in use. In this type of wiper apparatus, it is difficult to replace the wiper blades while they are housed inside the bonnet hood. Therefore, for example, as is disclosed in Patent document 1, a structure has been developed in which a button which is used when replacement is necessary is newly provided on a control panel in the vehicle interior which operates the wiper apparatus, and when this button is pressed the wiper blade is moved from its housed position to a top inverted position. This replacement button is placed alongside a wiper switch and the like which causes the wiper arm to operate normally.
[Patent document 1] German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10044924